Tales from the borderlands 2: Planetos
by Maximo474
Summary: El guerrero fue derrotado, Helios fue destruido, Hyperion se retiro de Pandora y Atlas resurge con nuevas politicas, pero se descubrieron nuevas bovedas en la galaxia, esta es una de estas bovedas; empresarios, bandidos, Lores y Cazadores ahora estan en la busqueda de la boveda de Planetos ¿Quien la reclamara primero?
1. Prologo: Marcus

Tales from the borderlands 2: Planetos

Notas: Con la salida del tráiler de borderlands 3 y la introducción de Rhys en el, se me ocurrió esta idea bizarra, por el momento es un proyecto, no es totalmente oficial, a lo mejor lo continúe pero será casi igual a como fue el primer "tales from the borderlands" con mis propios personajes y su introducción a una nueva planetos de la que nadie conoce.

En este caso, cambiare radicalmente Planetos para la introducción de la tecnología, pero esa historia dejare que la cuente Marcus

Prologo: Narración de Marcus

Entonces, quieren escuchar otra historia, eh?, muy bien, si han estado siguiendo el resto de mis anteriores historias, entonces podrán seguirla bien, y si no, pues que alguien te ponga al día con ellas.

Prosiguiendo, nuestra historia empieza con el final de Jack el Guapo y la destrucción del Guerrero de la Bóveda, tras haberlos derrotado y salvar Pandora de Hyperion, los Cazadores de bóvedas se decidieron a destruir la llave que había causado tantos problemas, hasta que de esta misma descubrieron que habían mas planetas con diferentes Bóvedas, pero antes de actuar afuera de Pandora, tenían que encargarse de Hyperion, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que algo mas surgió.

Ese algo mas fue la gran aventura que tuvieron un pequeño grupo de personas que no estaban involucradas con la bóveda, pero si interesadas en ciertas recompensas, Rhys Hawk y Vaughn Smith, un par de corporativos de Hyperion en búsqueda de la riqueza y la fama, muy clásico de corporativos de Hyperion, dos hombres que buscaban hacer un gran negocio por una llave de una bóveda, pero tuvieron la mala fortuna de involucrarse con el par de artistas ladronas mas interesantes, Fiona y Sasha McReady, ambas hermanas estafadoras y ladronas de Pandora, dispuestas a todo para conseguir el éxito.

Ninguno de este cuarteto hubiera creído que se relacionarían tanto como para aliarse, pero fue este cuarteto el cual dio inicio para desvelar la ultima bóveda oculta en Pandora, todos rieron, amaron, lloraron, pero al final, no importaron todos sus errores al haber conseguido el objetivo final, la Bóveda del Viajero. Al final de esta aventura todos pudieron conseguir un nuevo inicio, Rhys se volvió el CEO de la antigua compañía Atlas y empezó haciendo negocios con los Invasores Carmesí, su amigo Vaughn encontró su lugar como líder de los Hijos de Helios, Sasha dejo la vida de ladrona y se volvió mas honesta, con una buena oportunidad como empleada en la reciente resurgida Atlas, y su hermana Fiona encontró su vocación como una oficial Cazadora de Bóvedas, gracias a las enseñanzas de la legendaria Asesina y Cazadora de Bóveda Athena, ella estaría decidida para su nueva vocación.

Pero pasando ya a la verdadera historia, esta historia va de un nuevo planeta, un planeta donde tiempo atrás desconocían de la gran tecnología que estaba a la vuelta de su esquina, un mundo lleno de espadas y arcos, tan arcaico, lo se, pero esto no duro mucho. Tras la revelación de este mundo, grandes corporaciones empezaron a poner su interés en este nuevo planeta, todos en búsqueda del premio mayor, las bóvedas. Lamentablemente se involucraron todos en un punto de inflexión, los habitantes, tanto temerosos como fascinados por la tecnología que teníamos, estaban en medio de una gran Guerra civil que consumió un continente entero, pero aun así, se aprovecho esta situación para una gran variedad de alianzas, todas acordaron ser establecidas en sus propios territorios, estableciendo así las corporaciones que influirían en especial en los diferentes reinos.

Atlas, aliado con Vladof y Dahl, se establecieron en el Norte, donde apoyaron tanto desde el muro, hasta las Tierras de los ríos y el Valle; Hyperion se había establecido sin aliados en las Tierras del Oeste; Torgue, aliada con Tediore se establecieron en las Tierras de la Corona y las Tierras de Tormentas; Maliwan, aliada con S&S Munitions, se establecieron en el Dominio; y Jakobs, con un contrato de acuerdo con Maliwan, se estableció en Dorne, el resto de las corporaciones solo habían establecido los contratos generales para todos los reinos, pero al final cada uno de estas corporaciones les dieron a los reinos asentamientos modernos, transportes diversos, medicina moderna, formas de pensar diferente, y lo mas recalcado, armas. Claro estaba igual Essos, pero lo consideraron todos como zona neutral e independiente debido a la inconsistencia y mala reputación en el.

Con este cambio, y por la falta de control de armas, parecía ya una nueva Pandora pero sin sus típicas criaturas, sin embargo, como era de esperarse las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, incluso después de una alianza frágil, las rivalidades aun vivían, todos aun querían buscar las bóvedas que ocultaban el planeta. Lo cual esto trajo la atención de los Cazadores de Bóveda, tanto de Pandora como del resto de la galaxia.

Pero esta historia no hablara de las grandes casa, los altos lores o de la familia real, esta historia es de otro grupo al cual se le dio la oportunidad de la misma gloria que sus antecesores, pero al menos esta vez, estos nuevos protagonistas estarán preparados.

Notas de autor:  
Sonara muy bizarro, lo admito y lo dije desde un principio, pero tal vez tenga potencial, soy un poco fanático de Borderlands y me sorprendí un poco cuando vi el tráiler, esta historia planeo combinar tanto la intriga de Juego de Tronos, como la temática de la búsqueda de una Bóveda, si tienen idead para continuarla, los incito a comentar sus ideas, así como dar sus opiniones constructivas o si necesita mejorar su ortografía.

Empezare la introducción de los personajes propios casi de la misma forma que en el videojuego, con sus propios cambios y formas, introduciré igual tanto personajes de la serie Juego de tronos, como personajes diversos e icónicos del videojuego.

También buscar diferentes actores para la interpretación de mis personajes de borderlands, e intentare buscar algunos para los originales de Borderlands, acepto recomendaciones en los comentarios.


	2. Episodio 1 Parte 1

Tales from the borderlands 2: Planetos

Episodio 1: Reunión en Planetos

Parte 1: Atlas al conocer

POV Tercera persona

-Frontera entre las Tierras de los Ríos y el Valle-

Aun ante la vista casi apocalíptica que había dejado el progreso del tiempo en estas tierras, se podía apreciar la paz y la calma en las llanuras de pasto, incluso aun con los escombros y restos de lo que era antes un puesto de encuentro para viajeros, el clima parecía indeciso entre permanecer nublado y que callera una llovizna pero se podía ya sentir el frio en el aire ante el inminente invierno, en medio entre las ruinas se podía divisar un hombre de aspecto tanto elegante como peligroso, tenia una estructura promedio donde parecía en total balance con su cuerpo, exceptuando su brazo izquierdo que se denotaba como una prótesis cromada, incluso aun con sus vestimentas se podía denotar una de sus manos cromadas, su rostro parecía el de un simple hombre apenas entrando a sus 25 años, pero se podía ver en su rostro serio que le crecía una barba apenas notable y su cabello crespo caía sobre su frente, su ojo izquierdo era marrón y el derecho de un extraño y brilloso color ámbar, aun visibles y penetrantes , su vestimenta consistía de un chaleco negro con una camiseta blanca, pantalones igual de negros pero lo suficiente atléticos como para moverse bien y zapatos cómodos para correr sin problema, debajo de su chaleco se podía ver que tenia un chaleco táctico del mismo color de su vestimenta, totalmente equipado con munición de toda clase, y su armamento consistía de la escopeta marca Hyperion, la "Conference Call", la cual estaba asegurada en su espalda y la revolver marca Jakobs "Maggie", la cual estaba personalizada en vez de rosa con un color rojo vino, y estaba asegurada en un cinturón con mas balas de su clase; este hombre ha estado mirando a cada rincón intentando buscar algo, o a alguien, o ambos, de repente el hombre pudo sentirlo, alguien lo estaba observando -¡ANN!- empezó a gritar -¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- continuo gritando aparentemente a cualquiera que le escuchara, esperando que sea aquel a quien buscaba, pero ya perdía la esperanza de que fuera ella -¡MUY BIEN QUIENQUIERA QUE SEAS, ALMENOS TEN EL VALOR DE MOSTRARTE!- grito de nuevo ahora irritado de la presencia que insistía en ser inexistente, de repente podía sentir que había recibido un pinchazo en una de sus piernas, al mirar sus temores se confirmaron, un dardo tranquilizador -Mierdaaaaa- decía mientras caía como tronco recién cortado mientras su visión se ponía borrosa y sus parpados se sentían cansados, incapaz de moverse solo pudo divisar al final una forma encapuchada con un rifle entre sus manos acercándose a el.

Al recuperar la conciencia lo primero que noto fue que lo llevaban a rastras entre la tierra, lo segundo fue que estaba amarrado sus brazos con una soga, y lo tercero fue que había perdido todo su equipo por pura obviedad, aun así empezó a intentar desatarse y forzar para escapar -Es inútil- dijo el encapuchado al hombre con una voz filtrada que hacia imposible saber si el encapuchado era hombre o mujer, al darse la vuelta lo único notable fue su traje táctico y grueso que consistía tanto de chamarras y chalecos con munición y que llevaba una mascara de gas moderna que hacia imposible reconocerlo ahora facialmente o corporalmente -Ahora que estas despierto quiero respuestas, háblame del Proyecto Phoenix- dijo el encapuchado ahora armado con la escopeta que llevaba el hombre elegante -Oye tranquilo, el Proyecto Phoenix solo trae problemas, eso te lo aseguro, pero si tanto quieres saber, podemos llegara a un acuerdo- dijo el hombre ahora dejando una sonrisa medio arrogante al final, el encapuchado irritado tomo la escopeta de su espalda y empezó a apuntarle una pierna al hombre -No te pases de listo- dijo el encapuchado mientras señalaba a una pierna con la escopeta -Que sucio, matar a un hombre con su propia arma- dijo el hombre ahora irritado de esa acción -Habla y no llegaremos a eso- dijo el encapuchado ahora con un tono casi amistoso y ayudo al hombre a levantarse -¿Que quieres saber?- Pregunto el hombre rendido mientras caminaba con el su camino -Todo, desde tu razon de venir y tu viaje por ahora- dijo el encapuchado aun con la escopeta en sus manos recalcando que pasaría si se negaba a cooperar -Muy bien solo te advierto, es una larga historia- dijo el hombre empezando a narrar -primero déjame presentarme, Joseph, Joseph Alexander-

**Joseph: Emprendedor, Ing. Informático y leal a Atlas **

298 D.C. , 5 Años después de la colonización

-Estación espacial Apolo, cerca de la luna de Planetos, designación: Lumnos-

POV Joseph

**"Empezare mi historia describiéndome, desde que era pequeño siempre quise ser un emprendedor, ayudar a crecer y prosperar, una vez terminado mis estudios mis opciones parecían ilimitadas pero yo me veía con mas potencial ante la recientemente resurgida corporación Atlas"** Se podía verme a mi mirando el espacio desde una ventana enorme en la nueva base de operaciones espacial de Atlas, Apolo, una base inspirada en la base destruida de Hyperion, Helios, en este escenario vestía con una chaqueta negra profesional con el nombre y logotipo de Atlas, una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata medio puesta, pantalones de mezclilla y unos mocasines negros **"En el pasado muchos considerarían a los empleadores de corporación, o Corporals, como nos llaman, como un monto de sinvergüenzas que solo se interesan en el dinero y la ganancia sin importar quienes se interfieran"** Al terminar de mirar camine junto con mi compañero y mejor amigo hacia mi nuevo destino **"Pero eso cambio con la reincorporación de Atlas y su nuevo CEO Rhys Hawk, básicamente lo llamaron el caballero blanco de las MegaCorps, todos en Atlas querían ser como el, incluyéndome" **-Entonces ¿como crees que va a proseguir?- dijo mi compañero Jake Wilson, un amigo sin prótesis o mejoras cibernéticas que vestía de una manera casual, comparado conmigo parecíamos de la misma estatura y consistencia, pero el parecía mas casual con respecto a su aspecto o su modo de ser, vestía una camisa de vestir blanco con una corbata negra medio puesta y unos pantalones flexibles para movilidad pero que igual simulaban ser de mezclilla y unos zapatos casuales marrones.

Jake: Mejor amigo y contador experto

-¿Un asenso tal vez?,¿Una oportunidad?, dios sabe que lo merecemos- comente mientras Jake y yo caminábamos a las oficinas del CEO Rhys Hawk, después de muchos sacrificios, ideas emprendedoras y entrenamiento en armas para hacerme denotar, ahora mis amigos y yo llamamos su atención -Claro que lo merecemos, digo, admito que hicimos algunas cosas malas pero todo fue por las mejores intenciones, cada sacrificio y todo eso, simplemente no pueden ser malas noticias- comento Jake con un tono medio nervioso -Tranquilo Jake, todo estará bien, y si al final son malas noticias, no importa, sobresaldremos con ello, no importa que- le dije levantándole el animo -Gracias Joseph- dijo el con agradecimiento, al final habíamos llegado a nuestro destino -Bien recuerda, confiado pero no arrogante- dijo el recordándome como sonreír con el CEO -Siempre- dije con un tono de gracia mientras mostraba esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía "Puedes confiar en mi tu vida", una sonrisa que simbolizaba tanto confianza como amabilidad, una sonrisa que demostraba tanto inocencia como experiencia, una sonrisa digna de un emprendedor, mientras entraba a la oficina podía ver en mi lado izquierdo los recuerdo de Rhys antes de ser el CEO, desde antiguas armas, hasta su antiguo brazo prostético de Hyperion -Entonces viniste a tiempo, sr. Alexander, pase- dijo el CEO Rhys Hawk

Rhys: CEO de Atlas, el caballero blanco y antiguo protagonista

Los años pasados en el no le hicieron muchos cambios además del nuevo bigote y su nueva vestimenta, estaba en presencia del caballero blanco -Vi tu expediente, acompañado de su amigo Jake Wilson, un contador increíble bajo la tutela de los expertos de Atlas, hablando de usted, has dado tantos buenos contactos para obtener tanto nuevos clientes como empleados, tienes conocimiento en armas de fuego y también tienes notables mejoras cibernéticas, junto con un gran conocimiento en informática, si no leyera bien tu expediente, me atrevería a decir que quieres reemplazarme- dijo al final con gracia -Debo admitir señor, soy un fanático suyo, y siendo justos, no conozco a nadie en el Apolo que no quiera ser como usted- dije honestamente con respecto a lo que yo creía, a lo que el negó con la cabeza -No espero o quiero que sean iguales a mi chico, quiero que sean mejores- dijo sinceramente a lo que me sorprendió -Mírame a mi por ejemplo, hace años atrás, antes de empezar con Atlas, mi fuente de inspiración fue Jack el Guapo, ¡gran error!- exclamo el al final -llegue a conocerlo de la peor manera, he conocido gente mala e ignorante en todo mi trayecto en Hyperion, pero ninguno se comparo con Jack, pero hay algo de esos hombres de Hyperion que nunca olvidare, un idiota superior mío, Hugo Vásquez, ahora solo es un hombre muerto, pero en cierta manera fue por su influencia la que me hizo llegar hasta aqui. Lo creas o no yo estuve en ese mismo puesto en el que estas tu, y pase de allí a aqui, y sabes ¿por que?- dijo el dejando una pausa dramática -Por el destino, el destino me dio una oportunidad y yo la tome, y esa oportunidad me llevo aqui, a lo que voy es, no dejes que tus aspiraciones te limiten, no dejes que nadie te limite, si alguien te pone una cadena, debes de romperla o ser un sumiso, el destino te arroja esa oportunidad, el resto depende de usted, y eso me lleva a la razón de la que estas aqui ahora, lo cual me lleva a preguntarte algo, ¿por que nosotros?, podrías haber ido a cualquier lugar, a cualquier compañía, pero escogiste Atlas, dame una buena respuesta que no involucre que seas mi fan y dependiendo de la respuesta eso determinara tu destino- dijo al final dejándome hablar -Si le soy honesto señor, el hecho que usted sea el CEO fue solo un bonus para mi, la verdadera razón era porque soy un emprendedor con corazón, Atlas en una de pocas MegaCorps que enserio se preocupan por las personas, al saber su resurgimiento y cambio de política y nuevos puntos de vista, no podía perderme la oportunidad, puede llamarlo irónicamente destino si quiere señor pero desde pequeño solo quise ayudar, nunca me importo como o en que forma, esa era mi única ideología, admito tener uno que otro esqueleto en mi closet pero lidiare con esas consecuencias, por eso estoy en Atlas, por que quería ayudar para que una empresa ahora concentrada en el progreso pueda perdurar, todos necesitamos de vez en cuando ayuda, yo quiero ser esa mano amiga que ayuda a levantar a los demás y ayudarlos a ser mas fuertes, demostrar que no todos los Corporals solo se interesaban en la ganancia, por eso le pido señor, si usted aun no esta decidido, le pido esa oportunidad, déjeme ponerme a prueba y demostrarle que todo lo que digo es cierto- dije al final, el solo estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía, sin sorpresa alguna -Eso esperaba escuchar, tal vez tenga algo para ti, ¿escuchaste hablar de Planetos?- pregunto, a lo que yo asentí -Un poco-dije con un poco de vergüenza -Eso es un eufemismo, ¿cierto?-dijo algo divertido, a lo que continuo -Según los registros, pediste y leíste casi la totalidad de todos los libros de ellos, desde las historias de las casas, hasta sus rebeliones mas recientes, y haz estado atento de las noticias relacionadas de ellos- dijo el a lo que me dio algo de vergüenza -Admito haber sido un poco geek con respecto a ellos, son como el señor de los anillos hecho realidad- dije aun con vergüenza -Pues hay algo que nadie sabe, Atlas ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo atrás, y nadie sabia de su existencia, yo incluso me acabe de enterar cuando uno de sus servidores ocultos ya fue decodificado, hablaban de un proyecto en especifico y de una bóveda, pero no de una bóveda de botín y armas, sino una que ofrecía conocimiento y sabiduría, la base original desapareció, junto con todo indicio del proyecto secreto de Atlas- cuando comento eso me quede en shock, pensar que fue Atlas la primera MegaCorp en venir nos daría mas derecho en colonizar el planeta, al final seguí escuchando a Rhys -Creíamos que habíamos perdido indicio total de todo, hasta hace unos momentos, cuando rastreamos y hackeamos una de las comunicaciones de Hyperion con bandidos de Planetos afirmando que habían encontrado una llave de bóveda, desconocemos si esta llave es de la misma bóveda o es de otra en Planetos, pero es por eso que te encomiendo la misión a ti- dijo al final tomándome desprevenido -Felicidades Joseph, querías ser como yo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser mejor que yo, a diferencia tuya, yo no estaba bien equipado, mis recursos eran dudosos y las probabilidades estaban en mi contra, pero tu lo tendrás mas fácil, tendrás el apoyo de Atlas, ya tienes el entrenamiento de supervivencia y tendrás tu deseo hecho realidad, iras al mundo del señor de los anillos, solo que ellos son un poco mas modernos y jodidos- dijo al final con un toque de humor, como podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero para cada cosa buena, había un truco debajo de la cortina -¿Cual es el truco?- dije no creyendo que seria tan fácil -Me atrapaste, no podemos hacer esto publico, esta es básicamente una misión encubierta, si alguien de Planetos o de otra MegaCorp pregunta deberás decir que eres un mercenario en busca de fortuna, y aunque podrás recibir recursos, esos serán limitados, pero te dejare tener tu propio grupo; elige tu equipo, tus armas y tu escudo, pero tendrás que hacerlo con sumo cuidado y discreción-dijo al final mientras me pasaba un archivo digital con su ECHO ojo -Ahí están todos los detalles de su misión, una vez que escoja a su equipo y equipamiento, usted y sus acompañantes serán lanzados a Planetos y puestos a prueba en el momento, demuestra que tienen lo necesario y tanto tu como tu equipo tendrán una gran promoción en Atlas, puedes retirarte- dijo al final cuando yo me levante con una sonrisa y le toma la mano -no se arrepentirá señor- dije con felicidad -se que no- dijo, a lo que nos acabamos despidiendo y salí de su oficina, y junto ahí pegado estaba Jake esperando escuchar todo -Entonces ¿es cierto?, esto esta pasado- dijo con emoción y un poco de miedo en su voz -Me temo que si amigo, que bueno que te enseñe a usar un arma- comente esperando su apoyo -Wow, espera un momento, yo no he decidido nada- dijo con temor -¿Estas insinuando que no quieres tener una promoción y una gran aventura?- dije con un tono un poco ofensivo -Tu sabes que no se trata de eso, solo no me puedo imaginarme ahí, rodeado de salvajes, bandidos y hombres arrogantes de supuesta sangre real, ni siquiera representaremos a Atlas- dijo un poco molesto de la situación -Intenta tomarlo como el inicio de nuestras vidas, muchos tuvieron que aventurarse a lo desconocido para llegar lejos, el que no arriesga no gana Jake, y es momento de arriesgarlo todo- dije hasta que escuche a alguien en el pasillo adjunto que venia hacia nosotros, una voz familiar -¿Quien habla de arriesgar todo?- decía mi amiga de Atlas, Victoria Trancy.

**Victoria: Amiga de la infancia y Experta en recursos**

Victoria era una de muchos amigos que había hecho en mi vida desde infante, una chica promedio medio desarrollada con un cabello lacio y negro que le llegaba a los hombros y casi siempre vestía la típica chaqueta negra de Atlas junto con su camisa de vestir blanca, corbata negra medio puesta y pantalones de vestir estilizados y sus zapatos igualmente estilizados, desde pequeña ella junto con su familia han estado ayudando a gente desamparada enviando diversos recursos a los necesitados, al comentarle la oportunidad en Atlas no tomo mucho convencerla, ahora se volvió una conocida profesional en la gestión y envió de recursos.

-Estábamos hablando de una misión- dije intentado ser discreto hasta que Jake hablo -El CEO nos dio una misión en Planetos- dijo hasta que le interrumpí -¡Cierra la boca!- susurre gritándole, ahora me dirigía a Victoria -Lo siento Vicky, pero es clasificado, aunque tal vez podría usar tu ayuda- dije esperando su apoyo -¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- pregunto con duda en nuestra misión -Recursos, enviarlos de manera discreta a cierto lugar en momentos determinados, ¿crees poder ayudarnos?- pregunte, a lo que ella levanto una de sus cejas -¿En serio debes preguntar?, es mi área de trabajo, no habrá problema- dijo ella con un tono amigable y humorístico -Perfecto, ya tenemos el equipo, ahora hay que equiparnos y armarnos, igual necesitamos vestirnos encubiertos de Hyperion, nada tan drástico, ponernos sus colores, credenciales falsas, unas ropas, y por ultimo necesitamos recoger un paquete- dije a lo que caminamos a la armería de Atlas mientras le comentábamos discretamente la misión a Victoria, al final ella estaba debatida si estar celosa de no poder ir a Planetos o estar aliviada ante la mala fama que había ahí, una vez en la armería empezamos por el escudo Atlas Omega para ambos y gracias a la alianza frágil que se tiene ahora entre las MegaCorps fuimos capaces de obtener una gran variedad de armamento no limitado a Atlas, en mi caso yo había escogido dos pistolas, ambas modelo egida elemental de acido y fuego patentadas de Maliwan, una Mágnum modelo alborotador común de Vladof, un rifle de asalto estable modelo carabina de Dahl y una escopeta, pero esta era especial, este fue un regalo del CEO, era la misma escopeta de Hyperion "Conference Call"; en el caso de Jake, el había agarrado solo una pistola modelo visión de Hyperion, y la ametralladora de Hyperion "Corporate Bitch", otro de los regalos del CEO que consiguió con sus tratos en pandora -¿Seguro que solo eso?- pregunto al ver su selección de armamento -Se supone que va a ser una simple misión de infiltración, tu eres el que se esta equipando como si fueras de Torgue- dijo juzgando mi selección de armas -Yo solo me preparo para cualquier cosa, incluso los tratos mas fáciles salen- dije pero fui interrumpido por el -Por favor, no lo digas, cada vez que alguien dice que puede salir mal, ese ALGO SALE MAL- dijo un poco paranoico -solo quiero estar preparado para todo- dije intentando defenderme -Muy bien, pero si algo sale mal te echaré la culpa- dijo ahora un poco tranquilo -Hey ten un poco de fe- dije mientras guardaba mis armas en mi ECHO mochila, dios bendiga la tecnología -Vamos, aun tenemos que recoger el paquete- dije dirigiéndonos al puesto de entrega de recursos de Victoria.

Una vez ahí nos reunimos los 3 en una habitación segura con un Holo mapa de todo Westeros y repasamos el plan -Muy bien esto haremos- comencé a planear -iremos directo en una capsula Jake y yo, el cual tendrá ya dentro un auto de la compañía Hyperion que nos llevara a nuestro destino el cual esta ubicado en especifico en una villa creada mas al Sur de Moat Cailin ya disfrazados de Corporals de Hyperion, el Hackeó de las comunicaciones a Hyperion permitió no solo infiltración, sino igual manipulación de mensajes, el comprador de Hyperion esperara el trato en el mismo punto de entrega, pero lo que no sabe es que el trato tenia que ser el día anterior a ese, no hay garantía de que se lo crea en totalidad y por esa razón habrá que ser rápidos y precisos- dije al final permitiendo a Victoria hablar -Como esta es una operación encubierta, no puedo permitir que se vea una capsula de Atlas sacando un transporte de Hyperion en publico, afortunadamente para ustedes encontré un punto ciego entre las Tierras de las Coronas y las Tierras de Oeste, incluso sin mejoras en el transporte ustedes serán capaces de llegar sin problema alguno- termino Victoria dejando a Jake comentar su lado y escape -Tome mi tiempo para analizar todo e incluso si encontramos problemas, me asegure de que nuestro transporte no recibirá muchos defectos en el camino, armadura mejorada, sistemas de defensa, sistemas de camuflaje y cambio de apariencia, es casi un tanque rápido, una vez concluida la negociación nos iremos al norte y cambiaremos de Hyperion a Atlas, llegaremos a Winterfell donde tomaremos un transporte desde ahí al Apolo- dijo Jake al final -Y de ahí tendremos nuestras promociones y asociamiento en Atlas de por vida- dije con un tono de victoria a lo que me siguió un "Yeaah" de mis amigos -Muy bien, todo establecido ahora, ¿con que cambiaremos la llave?- pregunto Jake a lo que prosiguió a que Victoria sacara el paquete de la misión de una de las estanterías, era un portafolios y al abrirlo contenía 10,000,000 de dólares. Después de la implementación de la moneda dólar de los MegaCorps, todos en Planetos cambiaron su moneda por los billetes de dólar, primero inicio en Westeros, y las ciudades libres de Essos los siguieron por temor que quedarse atrás en la nueva economía, sin embargo aun así nadie quiso apoyarlos. -Eso es mucho dinero- comento Victoria al verlo todo -Entonces así se ven 10 millones en un portafolio, esperaba que fuera mas- dije tanto con asombro como con decepción -¿Que esperabas?- pregunto Jake ante mi duda -2 portafolios o mas- respondí sinceramente a lo que ambos levantaron la ceja -Bueno, ya no perdamos el tiempo hay que irse pronto- dijo Jake cambiando el tema -Muy bien, hagámoslo- dije ya decidido de ir a Planetos

POV Tercera Persona

-T.N.T de A.C. D.C.(From Live At Donington)-

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Se podía ver desde la enorme estación espacial como un objeto grande de un tono cromado salía disparado

See me ride out of the sunset

On your color TV screen

Out for all that I can get

If you know what I mean

Women to the left of me

And women to the right

Empezó saliendo a una velocidad no promedio hasta que acelero a mayor velocidad directo a Planetos

Ain't got no gun

Ain't got no knife

Don't you start no fight

De repente aterrizo en el pasto mientras se deslizaba a gran velocidad si problema alguno

Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite

De repente de esta capsula salio un auto negro de Hyperion con 2 pasajeros abordo con las mismas vestimentas de Hyperion

T.N.T. and I'll win the fight

Los 2 Corporals disfrazados empezaron a mover sus cabezas al son de la musica del auto.

T.N.T. I'm a power load

T.N.T. watch me explode

I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean

I'm a wanted man

-Sabes ya que estamos aquí, debemos difamar mas el nombre de Hyperion- dijo Joseph vestido de Hyperion con la chaqueta típica de ellos, con su prótesis pintada de los colores de Hyperion y su ojo derecho de color azul

Public enemy number one

Understand

So lock up your daughter

Lock up your wife

Lock up your back door

-Se mi invitado- dijo Jake con el mismo atuendo de Hyperion

And run for your life

The man is back in town

Don't you mess me 'round

Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite

-¡HYPERION MANDA Y TODOS ME LA PELAN!- grito Joseph a todo aquel cercano a estas áreas esperando ofender a los habitantes, mientras Jake reía ante las acciones de su compañero

T.N.T. and I'll win the fight

T.N.T. I'm a power load

T.N.T. watch me explode

De repente ambos compañeros empezaron a cantar el coro al son de la canción.

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)"

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)"

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)"

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)"

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)"

"I'm dynamite (oi, oi)"

"T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)"

And I'll win the fight (oi, oi, oi)

T.N.T. (oi, oi, oi)

I'm a power load (oi, oi, oi)

T.N.T.

Watch me explode

**Tales from the Borderlands 2: Planetos**

Notas:

Por el momento tendrá una pequeña temática casi igual al videojuego, pero igual añadiré diferentes fondos con los personajes de juego de tronos, tal vez piensen que será muy bizarro pero verán ciertas sorpresas en una gran variedad de personajes tanto de la serie como de los videojuegos.

También quiero recalcar si preguntan, no, no incluiré en esta historia la versión en videojuego de Juego de Tronos de Telltale Game, no por que no me gustara, sino por que no conozco la temática y la historia que sirve, admito ver diferentes partes pero nunca seguí la historia, fuera de eso, seguiré la temática e historia de la serie con algunos cambios que pueden considerar divertidos y clásicos del universo Borderlands.

Como siempre, acepto comentarios constructivos y sugerencias de como continuar con la historia y como mejorarla, ya sean tanto fanáticos de Borderlands o de Juego de tronos.

Este es un nuevo universo, lleno de tecnología, explosiones, comedia, drama, conspiraciones corporativas, amor, amistad, enemistad, rostros familiares y armas, MUCHAS ARMAS.

Por eso les pido apoyo para dar de todo en esto, esto involucrara a todos los personajes, sino la mayoría, Lannisters mas avariciosos, Baratheons mas furiosos, Tyrels mas inteligentes, Martels mas equipados, Starks mas liberales.

Actores que interpretan personajes

Joseph Alexander: Colin Farrell

Jake Wilson: Brandon Lee

Victoria Trancy: Michelle Rodríguez


End file.
